


Okolnosti

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, od debaty k sexu, snadno a rychle, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Rodney viděl, co neměl, ale když se o tom pokusí říct Johnovi, věci se nakonec vyvinou úplně jinak, než si představoval...
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Okolnosti

**Author's Note:**

> Beta má v úterý státnice, tak na ni všichni myslete a posílejte pozitivní vlny! ;-)

„Tak o co jde, Rodney?“ zeptal se John s narůstající netrpělivostí a na talíř si nabral hroudu rosolovité hmoty neurčité barvy, chutě i zápachu, kterou začali v kantýně fasovat k snídani vždy, když došly zásoby pozemské ovesné kaše. McKaye evidentně po několik dní něco trápilo, jenomže ať už se jednalo o cokoliv, lezlo to z vědce jako z chlupaté deky.

„Víš,“ začal Rodney, když s tácy jídla zamířili k jednomu z mála volných stolů.

„No, to právě nevím,“ zakroutil očima voják a posadil se na rozvrzanou židli. Jindy výřečný vědec už více jak patnáct minut zdržoval Shepparda od jídla i práce nemotornými pokusy mu cosi sdělit. Den sotva začal a na něj v kanceláři čekala hromada ubíjející administrativy, kterou nešlo déle odkládat, v poledne měl spolu s majorem Lornem oficiálně uvítat jednotku zelenáčů, které jim SGC poslalo ze Země, a na Wraitha, kterého drželi v cele a kterého měl právě on přemluvit ke spolupráci, v tu chvíli raději ani nepomyslel.

John se při bližším pohledu na Rodneyho zamračil. Nevypadal dobře; pobledlý, rozcuchaný, s kruhy pod očima. Navíc mu neušlo, jak sebou trhl pokaždé, když kolem prošel někdo v uniformě.

„Víš,“ zkusil to vědec znovu, „viděl jsem…“ Další nekonečná odmlka. Nervózně stiskl rty a podezřívavě se rozhlédl kolem sebe, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že je opravdu _nikdo_ neposlouchá.

„Ano, Rodney?“ vyzval ho. Pomalu ale jistě v něm klíčil v něm nepříjemný pocit, že ať už jde o cokoliv, líbit se mu to nebude.

„Viděl jsem dva tvé muže,“ vyhrkl náhle, a přitom málem převrhnul hrnek s kávou. Úleva v jeho tváři po tomhle _vyznání_ byla přímo hmatatelná.

„To je dost možné,“ přikývl John. „Pracují tady, víš.“

„Ne, ne, ty to nechápeš,“ povzdechl Rodney nešťastně. „Oni…“ Rozmáchl se rukama a nechal větu vyšumět do ztracena. Zjevně čekal, že Sheppard z jeho gesta pochopí jádro celého sdělení.

Nepochopil.

„Oni co?“ vyjel na něj již značně podrážděně plukovník a přestal se šťourat v hroudě na talíři. Rodney se zhluboka nadechl. Řekl mu to. Nechtěl být práskač, ale když šel udělat inventuru toho zapadlého skladu a když je tam uviděl. Jen tak. Mezi regály. Byli očividně nervózní, spěchali. Zatuchlý prašný vzduch skladiště se mísil s pachem mužského potu. Trhaný dech. Prudké zběsilé pohyby. Tiché, téměř zoufalé vzdechy. Strach. Vzrušení. Urputná snaha najít ten správný rytmus. A on sám si v tu chvíli uvědomil, jak moc by to potřeboval, což ho upřímně vyděsilo víc než všechno, co za tu kratičkou chvíli viděl.

Když řekl vše, co chtěl, respektive vše, co považoval za nutné a relevantní, upadl do hlubokého a vážného mlčení. John naprázdno sklapl čelist. Nezdál se moc překvapený, spíš vůbec.

„Dobře,“ pokývl nakonec hlavou a s chutí se pustil jídla. Rodney na něj několik okamžiků nevěřícně civěl.

„P – počkej, to je všechno, co na to řekneš? _Dobře_?“

„A co mám říct?“ zahuhlal s pusou plnou nechutné rosolovité kaše.

„Byli to…“ podrbal se vědec řídnoucích vlastech, „já vlastně nevím, ale měli uniformu!“

Voják pohodil hlavou.

„Je to přece zakázané!“

„Podáváš oficiální stížnost?“ zvedl významně obočí.

„Ne, to ne… ale…“ Pokrčil rameny. Neschopnost přijít s nějakým _logickým_ řešením ho prostě frustrovala. „Měl bys s tím něco udělat!“

„A co jako! Mám teď obejít mužstvo a poptat se, kdo z nich si v tom skladu v osmém patře uspořádal dostaveníčko?“

„Neřekl jsem, v jakém skladu to bylo,“ pípl Rodney konsternovaně.

Na Johnově tváři se mihl výraz _a_ _sakra_. Nenechal se však vykolejit na dlouho. „Však to znáš,“ mávl rukou, ve které svíral lžíci, s nucenou ledabylostí, „nic to nezaznamená. Chápeš, ne?“ Podle vědcova vyjeveného pohledu pochopil, že to vážně nechápe a nezná. Jak by taky mohl. _Ach, bože._

„No, když si dva chlapi takhle vypomůžou…“ Rozpačitě se podrbal ve vlasech. „Občas prostě…“ Sám nevěděl, co říct, jak mu to vysvětlit. Bolestně si uvědomoval, že touhle absurdní debatou se noří čím dál hlouběji do strašlivých sraček a že pokud v tom ještě budou ještě chvíli pokračovat, asi se v nich utopí. „Prostě záleží na okolnostech,“ dodal nakonec. A on byl v tomto ohledu skvělý velitel, protože se v těch _okolnostech_ u svého mužstva nikdy příliš nešťoural.

„Cože?!“

„Zapomeň na to, McKayi,“ zaúpěl Sheppard a zoufalý tón jeho hlasu přiměl Rodneyho opravdu se dále nevyptávat. Dojedli v naprosté tichosti. V Johnově tváři se zračila lítost nad tím, že tahle absurdní debata vůbec kdy začala, ale nešlo to vzít zpět. Někdo jako Rodney to prostě nemohl pochopit. A Rodney už Johnovi nevěnoval jediný pohled.

_Nic to neznamená._

*********************

John se Rodneymu nevyhýbal, ale nemohl popřít, že se mu ulevilo, když ho za celý den ani jednou nepotkal. Jenomže pak přišel večer a s ním i večírek. John přišel pozdě, když už byla zábava v plném proudu. Zapíjelo se prvorozené dítě jednoho mladého seržanta a xenobotaničky. Pozvání nešlo odmítnout, přestože novopečený tatínek, maminka i dítko zůstali v domovské galaxii a přes Daedala poslali pouze krátkou videozprávu, kde všem děkovali za krásné dárky – dětské oblečení, hračky, plenky a všechny ty věci, které rodiče novorozenců i jejich peněženky ocení – a jmenovité poděkování Rononovi za _dýku, kterou bude jejich dítě jednou kuchat Wraithy jedna báseň._

Ronon, který měl již značně popito, stál uprostřed jídelny, bil se v hruď, a všem poněkolikáté vyprávěl, jak novopečeného tatínka zachránil na jedné z misí a ten mu za to slíbil, že svého prvorozeného syna pojmenuje po něm. A na tento příběh vzápětí navázal úsměvnou příhodou o tom, jak se z malého Ronona stala malá Ronona, když doktor Beckett špatně vyhodnotil ultrazvuk a na porodním sále v SGC tedy čekalo rodiče pořádné překvapení.

Oslava to byla vskutku bujará – když jste miliony světelných let od své domovské planety, praktici neustále v ohrožení života, nevynecháte sebemenší příležitost k tomu oslavovat _život_ a pořádně se přitom ztřískat.

A někde mezi Zelenkovým stupidním vtipem číslo tři sta padesát čtyři a okamžikem, kdy se technik Chuck vyblil z podoby, protože to přehnal s vodkou, došlo k menšímu pozdvižení. Původně soukromá rozprava na téma _je teplý, když si dva chlapi vzájemně vyhoní,_ započatá u bedny, kolem které seděl Sheppardův tým, nakonec přerostla ve velmi živou všeobecnou debatu. Každý mužský v místnosti na to měl názor. Přirozeně. A protože všichni byli značně podroušení, nezdráhali se být ve svých odpovědích opravdu upřímní.

Rodney bez rozmyslu vyhrkl, že jasně, je to teplý. Stěží si dokázal představit něco víc homoušskýho. John mu věnoval zvláštní pohled. Překvapivě si s odpovědí dal načas, a přitom zamyšleně usrkával pivo z lahve. Nakonec jen lakonicky podotkl, že _záleží na okolnostech_. Jeho překvapivě otevřený, i když diplomaticky podaný, názor Rodneyho popudil, přestože ho slyšel toho dne ráno. Nechápal ho. Neznal homofobnější organizaci, než jakou byla armáda – jakéhokoliv státu potažmo planety.

Nakonec se diskutující rozdělili na dva nesmiřitelné tábory. První tvořili povětšinou racionálně uvažující vědci, manželé od rodin a zapřisáhlí heterosexuálové, druhý skvadra pochybných individuí, překvapivě dost vojenského personálu a Ronon. Po nějaké době, zhruba ve chvíli, kdy Chuck pozvracel i seržanta Stackhouse, debata vyšuměla do ztracena a John se rozhodl, že je na čase jít domů, jelikož družbě a utužování vztahů snad pro dnešek učinil zadost, alkohol mu pomalu stoupal do hlavy a on navíc slíbil majoru Lornovi, že pohne s papírováním, které nabíralo bezmála dvouměsíční skluz.

Ještě ani nestihl zahnout za roh směrem k transportéru, když ho dohnal McKay. Nemohl říct, že ho to dvakrát potěšilo. Vážně byl unavený a vážně už _to_ nechtěl řešit.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?“ supěl vědec, jak se s vojákem pokoušel srovnat krok.

„Domů, Rodney,“ odvětil zdvořile a demonstrativně zívl.

„Počkej, nemůžeš odejít teď, když –“

„Můžu odejít kdykoliv chci,“ přerušil ho rázně a přidal do kroku.

„Tak počkej –“ začal opět McKay a chytil Johna za paži. Ten se mu ale vytrhl s takovou razancí, až se vědec zapotácel.

„Hele Rodney,“ zavrčel ne tak milým tónem, protože géniova zatvrzelost ho začínala štvát, „pokud máš stále _potřebu_ se mnou tohle řešit, tak si můžeme promluvit u mě.“

Rodney nespokojeně našpulil pusu, ale po menším zaváhání nakonec svolil.

*********************

A tak jejich debata pokračovala v Johnově bytě. Vojákovi se očividně toto téma už rozvádět nechtělo, ale Rodney byl neoblomný, nenechal ho to jen tak přejít. Chtěl zjistit, co tím ráno – a večer – sakra myslel. Na vše, co řekl, Rodney zapáleně oponoval. A tak jejich již opět ryze soukromá debata na teoretické úrovni cobykdyby nakonec skončila až po několika dalších hodinách prolnutých litry dalšího alkoholu, tentokrát z plukovníkových soukromých zásob, – k Rodneymu bezbřehému překvapení – u Johna v ložnici. A rozhodně nezůstali jen u kamarádsky provedené _ruční_ práce. John se totiž pěkně naštval. A rozvášnil.

Dalšího rána se Rodney probudil s parádní kocovinou a s Johnovou rukou majetnicky obtočenou kolem svého zadku. Pekelně bolavého zadku, aby byl přesný. Opatrně ji setřásl a tiše jako myška se vyplížil z postele s úmyslem zmizet dřív, než se John vzbudí. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že jejich drobná rozepře skončí zrovna _takhle_.

Rychle posbíral své roztroušené svršky, nemohl najít spodky, ale rozhodl se, že to bez nich přežije, a po špičkách se vytratil do předsíně, kde doufal, že najde alespoň své boty. Natolik se zabral do svých myšlenek, momentálně smrsknutých jen na přízemní otázky typu _všimnou si v laborce toho cucfleku_ a _nejsou ten hadr na světle v ložnici náhodou moje trenýrky_ , že si Johnovu přítomnosti uvědomil, až když se mu kolem trupu omotaly svalnaté paže a stále roztoužený plukovník mu zabořil tvář do krku, který v noci stihl opravdu velmi důkladně označkovat _ _.__

Vědec překvapeně vypískl a strnul.

„Zapamatuj si, Rodney,“ vydechl voják a jemně mu skousl ušní lalůček, „že _vždycky_ záleží na okolnostech.“ Po noční eskapádě se Rodney už skutečně neodvažoval přít, a nebránil se, ani když mu John zahákl prsty za lem kalhot a odvedl ho zpátky do ložnice, protože… tak si to žádaly okolnosti.

**Author's Note:**

> Moje beta: A kde je jako detailní popis sexu?!!!! 😱😱😱  
> Já: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
